


Shame

by Blueismybusiness



Series: Tease Series [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hinata - Freeform, Hinata's a little shit, M/M, Masturbation, Sad Kuroo, Skype Sex, Terrible Dirty Talk, happy birthday hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueismybusiness/pseuds/Blueismybusiness
Summary: Kuroo is punished





	Shame

**Author's Note:**

> This took way longer than it should have, but when I realized that Hinata's birthday was coming up, I gave myself a time frame. I'm glad It's done on time. Just to be clear, this whole series is self-indulgent smut. Yeah, there's a plot, but it's loosely strung together. If any of it comes off as unrealistic, I'm okay with it because all I really wanted was to make these guys fuck. The plot is just background noise to justify their sexual escapades. Also, I'm really sorry if any of this seems rushed. Lately I can't concentrate and focus on my writing, it took a lot out of me to get this out. If there are any errors, I am sorry, I did my best to catch them, but alas, I have no beta. There is more I plan to add, I just don't know when. I have like one current wip that needs my attention, another that needs an ending, and I have at least two more in the works. Oh, and another series (hetero) that I add to every now and again. But if I take a while to add to this one, please believe that I haven't abandoned it. Thanks for reading.
> 
> Had to fix an obviously misspelled word.

Kuroo groans and runs one hand over his face, trying to retain some control of himself. It’s hard though. It’s. So. Hard.

_ “Nghfu-ck…” _

_ “Is it good, Tsukki? Am I getting the right spot?” _

_ “Hah...ahyeah...” _

_ “Good boy, Tsukki. You’re so good for me…” _

Three weeks ago, Hinata busted him and Tsukki and their “illicit” affair. Three weeks ago, Kuroo apologized—profusely—for pushing himself between Hinata and his boyfriend. Three weeks ago, he agreed to a trial poly relationship. And for three weeks, Hinata Shōyō has been punishing him for his transgressions. 

It wasn’t as if having both boys was unwanted. It was just more...unexpected. Kuroo and Hinata have always had chemistry, hence the on/off again hookups that occurred over a year and a half before Kei even entered the picture. Hell, he’d been the one to take Hinata’s virginity. 

However, actually dating the small fry wasn’t something he’d ever considered seriously, and not because of a lack of feelings. It was mostly timing, distance, and then Tsukki appeared in his life again. After that, and in Kuroo’s eagerness to fulfill the crush he’d carried for a good portion of his third year of high school, he just kinda lost track of anything he’d previously felt for Hinata.

So, considering how things could have turned out, Kuroo was feeling pretty lucky. He was—technically—dating two of the cutest guys he knows. Still, it would be so much  _ better _ if Hinata would finally cave and stop his suffering.

Why? Well, because having to watch Hinata wreck Tsukki multiple times a week is getting  _ really  _ old  _ really  _ fast. Does Kuroo deserve it? Maybe, but he’s not even allowed to touch himself during the show, and masturbating post-cam session just isn’t the same.

_ “Ngh...Shō…” _

_ “I got you baby, what do you want?” _

This is so unfair.

Right now Kuroo’s sitting at his desk, his dick pitching a high tent in his gym shorts, as he watches Hinata finger open their boyfriend. Tsukki, bless his beautiful soul, is facing the camera, long legs spread wide as he sits between Hinata’s legs on their bed. Kuroo’s tall boyfriend leans slightly to the side to accommodate his shorter boyfriend, one slender yet muscular arm draped across Hinata shoulders, while long, graceful fingers grip tightly as he rolls his hips against the intrusion in his ass. Most of Tsukk’s weight is carried on his free arm that is stretched out behind him like the kickstand of a bike. That arm trembles a little, either from the pleasure of Hinata pressing against his prostate, or from the effort to hold himself upright. Kuroo assumes it’s most likely both reasons.

_ “Shō…”  _ Tsukki nearly whines, his head tipped back and to the side. His eye are squeezed tightly shut, and his face is pinched, eyebrows deeply furrowed in concentration. He licks his lips, biting at the bottom one when Hinata twists his wrist. Tsukki’s gorgeously reddened cock sits pinned between his abs and Hinata forearm, continuously spilling translucent precum from the friction caused by Hinata’s pistoning fingers.

_ “Shō-yō...please…” _

_ “Tell me what you want, hun,”  _ Hinata purrs. He’s been watching his fingers disappear in and out of Tsukki wet hole this whole time, now he blinks, long lashes brushing his cheeks before he gazes up at his wonderfully sexy boyfriend with a mixture of self-satisfaction and wonder. Kuroo can relate.

_ “Shō...fuck me...I...ngh...can’t take anymore.” _

Kuroo audibly groans, and Hinata smirks without even looking at him. The little shit.

_ “If that’s what you want, Kei.” _

_ “Hah...yeah…” _

Hinata gently slips his fingers from Tsukki’s ass, and the light from their room catches on the slick; a mixture of lube and Tsukki’s own juices. Kuroo’s mouth waters, if he was there, he’d suck Hinata’s fingers clean.

Tsukki softly moans from the following empty feeling, and the quiet sound causes Kuroo to soak his own shorts a little more. He’s been leaking precum into his underwear since he first logged in, a now Pavlovian reaction to the conditioned stimulus Hinata has forced on him. His cock is so hard, Kuroo is sure that even the barest brush of his hand would make him come. His hands rest atop his desk (a requirement of their agreement so he can’t cheat), fingers curled into fists until his knuckles are white as sheets.

On the screen, Tsukki and Hinata are kissing. They haven’t changed positions yet, so Tsukki still sits with his legs spread apart, but now the view of his flushed, hard cock is unimpeded. Kuroo’s ass clenches, remembering the feeling of having that long, stiff member filling him up. He yearns to feel it again; to feel anything again so long as it’s not his own hand, or the fleshlight he keeps hidden in the table beside his bed, or the dildo stuffed between his mattresses, for that matter. His toys have gotten plenty of use lately, despite being wholly unsatisfying anymore.

Eventually the two ease back, their harsh, hungry kisses softening into something more affectionate. With a last chaste kiss, Tsukki retreats and adjusts his position. Hinata grasps the small, square package that has sat beside him since earlier in the session, and he stretches his legs out. Kuroo finds himself staring at the bottom of his small feet, and he can’t help the tiny, fond smile that tugs the corner of his lips just as it tugs at his heartstrings. He really is lucky, even if Hinata is a sadist.

Kei moves, and Kuroo watches as he tosses a pale leg over Hinata’s lap until he’s planted on hands and knees, and nearly blocking their smaller boyfriend from view. Kuroo’s heart beats arrhythmically, anticipation buzzing beneath his skin as he waits for what’s coming. 

Is he sexually frustrated right now? Definitely. Does that mean he isn’t enjoying the show? Absolutely fucking not. Watching Tsukki get fucked is almost as good as fucking him. _Almost_.

Hinata’s mostly elbows and legs since Kuroo can’t really see his face, but Kuroo guesses he’s rolling on the condom. He watches a hand dart out to snatch up the lube, and Kuroo hears squishy, wet sounds as Hinata slathers on extra. When he reapplies some to Tsukki’s used hole, their blonde boyfriend yips, then groans. Lastly, Hinata wipes the excess on the sheets. Then Hinata’s shorter fingers grab at Tsukki’s slender hips, steering him back until the taller of the two is lined up to take his cock. 

There is a pause.

Both boys are breathing hard from their previous exploits and the suspense of getting ready to fuck. However, before Hinata presses in to Tsukki’s waiting asshole, the red headed devil peeks out from behind Tsukki to grin up at the camera.

Tsukki impatiently rubs his ass against the crown of Hinata’s cock, moaning when it catches on the rim of muscle, both of them hissing from the stimulation.  _ “What’re you waiting on, Shrimp? Fuck me already.” _

_ “I will,”  _ Hinata replies, smirking evilly back at Kuroo who watches with baited breath.  _ “But I want you to keep your eyes on the camera.” _

Tsukki grins, half turning to look back at his other boyfriend, gold eyes flashing with just as much sadistic humor,  _ “Duh, that’s the point, right?” _

If “shit eating grin” had a picture next to its definition, Hinata’s smug face would be it.  _ “Yeah, but I want you to use Kuroo’s name.” _

Kuroo sucks in a sharp breath. Since they started this, it’s been hard enough to watch Tsukki get pleasure at the hands of someone else. Is it hot? Hell yeah. That doesn’t make it easy, though. Not when Tsukki’s calling out another name besides Kuroo’s. Yet, it was preferable to having his gorgeous boyfriend say his name when he isn’t even there to be the cause of it.

“You fucking suck, Chibi,” Kuroo growls in to the camera.

Hinata isn’t phased one ounce. He only continues to leer at the camera, obviously pleased with his own genius.

However, Tsukki, too, is obviously delighted by the idea, not that it should be surprising. As much as Kuroo loves riling up his breathtaking, blonde boyfriend, Tsukki is no pushover. He always gives back as good as he gets, and then he gives back even more.

_ “I’m impressed, Shrimp. You keep finding more and more ways to torment the annoying cat.” _

Kuroo glares at the both of them, “You both suck.”

Chuckles float across the broadband, mocking Kuroo as he sits sad and alone in his room, doomed to finish out his night with his right hand. Did he mention he was  _ alone _ ? 

Hinata disappears behind Tsukki once more. With an eager look, Tsukki raises up enough that spongy crown of Hinata’s dick prods his hole, and he slowly buries the hardened member inside him. Kuroo finds that watching Tsukishima’s face as he’s getting fucked never gets old. His indifferent boyfriend is never more expressive than when he’s taking a dick. Or giving it, as well.

Tsukki’s face relaxes, the cold mask he keeps so well, melting like the ice caps in global warming. He sighs as if he’s content to sit, speared on the cock inside him for the rest of his natural life. Kuroo chuckles, then sucks in a sharp breath when gold eyes seek him out and perfect lips stretch into a soft smile.

_ “Tetsurō…”  _ Tsukki sighs, and Kuroo’s not completely sure he’ll make it through the evening.

Tsukki doesn’t have to say anything to Hinata who seems to know when to move. Shorter fingers tighten their grip on Tsukki’s hips as Hinata pushes up, while rolling his hips back and sliding out before slowly pushing back in. Kuroo’s eyes lock onto the spot between Tsukki’s legs as he tries to get a view of Hinata disappearing inside him. 

“Tsukki, is there any way you could sit back a little more?” Kuroo’s voice is rough, and he tries to clear it.

Tsukki narrows his eyes at him, grinning like a wolf.  _ “Shō,”  _ he moans without even turning his head to look at Hinata,  _ “I think he  _ likes  _ being teased.” _

Kuroo rolls his eyes as Hinata chuckles behind him. “If I’m forced to watch you two,” Kuroo retorts, “I want my money’s worth.”

Hinata pauses and, again, peeks out from behind Tsukki. This time, however, he looks hesitant and mildly concerned. Kuroo can’t help it that his pulse spikes.

_ “If this is too much, Kuroo, we can stop.” _

Even if Hinata hasn’t quite forgiven Kuroo and Tsukki, he’s always gonna be Hinata. He’s always going to look out for others first. It’s one of the things about Hinata that Kuroo loves.

“Don’t worry about me, Chibi. Yeah, this kinda sucks, but in a good way. I like watching you too, even if I’d rather be there making you both feel good.”

Hinata bites his lip, his eyes drooping from the wide, worried look he’d been giving Kuroo moments before, to dark and hungry.

_ “Hear that Tsukki? He wants us.”  _ Hinata resumes his lazy thrusting.

_ “Uhh...yeah...want him too..” _

_ “Hey, Babe, lean back a bit. Let’s give him what he wants.” _

They don’t even break rhythm as Tsukki reclines, propping one arm against the wall above Hinata’s head. The position looks a little awkward and somewhat uncomfortable, but they seem to make it work. Tsukki’s pale thighs strain and flex as he rocks his hips in time with Hinata’s thrusts. 

_ “Relax Kei, let me do most of the work.” _

_ “Mmkayyy…”  _ Tsukki breathes as Hinata completely takes over. His more compact thighs, with muscles built for endurance and heavy lifting, roll with the effort to fuck up into his boyfriend. Hinata digs his feet into the mattress to give himself leverage, and now, with the way they’re situated, Kuroo has a blessed view of Hinata’s delicious cock sinking into Tsukki’s tight ass.

“God you two are perfect,” Kuroo professes with all the heartfelt authenticity he can pour into his words. They must hear it because two different, pleased groans echo through the speakers, and Kuroo shivers.

Usually, he watches, mostly silent except for the moans of want that break from him, or when he’s asked a question. Tonight, however, he can’t help but talk to them. Kuroo has been watching for so long and feeling so left out. Even if it’s just words, he wants to be a part of their lovemaking.

Nibbling his lip, Kuroo debates between calculated dirty talk and honest confessions. In the end he decides to marry the two and hope his efforts pay off.

“The night we spent in the hotel room,” Kuroo begins, “Was the best sex of my life.”

The moaning echoing through the speakers decreases as the two men on screen strain to split their attention between Kuroo and fucking each other.

Kuroo continues, doing his best to ignore his heavy, aching cock. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, the sex for the last couple of months has been good, too, despite the deceitfulness.”

Hinata’s hips shudder, nearly slowing to a stop, and Kuroo hurries along. He doesn’t want his tiny boyfriend to get the wrong idea. “But, when it was the three of us, it was...otherworldly.”

Tsukki chuckles,  _ “W-why are you so cheesy?...Ohhhh…”  _ He circles his hips and Hinata keens behind him.

“I’m serious,” Kuroo grins into the camera. “The first time I sunk my cock into Tsukki, I thought, ‘This is how I want to die’.”

Tsukki snorts, then groans. 

“You were so tight and hot around me, so beautiful, I couldn’t believe how lucky I was.”

Tsukki moans, rolling his hips hard onto Hinata’s dick.  _ “OhhKuroo…” _

“Yeah, baby...you look so good taking Hinata like that…”

Tsukki whimpers, his voice cracking.

“But Hinata was no less gorgeous,” Kuroo praises, not missing it when Hinata’s small digits dig into Kei’s hips.

“I’ve missed the way you feel underneath me, Chibi,” Kuroo purrs, his voice dipping low. Hinata responds thrusting hard into Tsukki, crying out in a broken voice. 

Kuroo continues, really getting into it. If he’d known both boys would be so responsive to praise in this way, he would have used this card weeks ago and already bypassed this torture nonsense.

“Fuck, Hinata, I really miss spreading you wide with my cock, watching your asshole stretch around me. For someone so small, you take my dick so well.”

_ “Kuroo...gaw...K-Kuroo…”  _ Hinata pants, his legs straining as he fucks rapidly into Tsukki.

_ “I-I thought...shit...I thought I was supposed to be calling his name,”  _ Tsukki teases between breathless moans, his voice jumping against Hinata’s powerful, upward strokes.

Hinata huffs,  _ “You’re not the only one who wants him.” _

Kuroo sucks in a sharp breath, biting back the groan that wants to answer Hinata. He curls his fists even tighter as his aching cock jumps between his legs, spilling a little more precum into his shorts.

_ “And I’m not that small,”  _ Hinata adds, slowing down so see can peek around Tsukki and pout at Kuroo.

Kuroo grins, more fond than mischievous, “No, you’re just right, Hinata.”

Hinata has no shame when he smirks back at Kuroo,  _ “I know,”  _ he retorts, white teeth making their appearance as his smirk grows,  _ “I’ve made you come on my dick enough times.” _

Kuroo nearly chokes on his spit as his asshole contracts with even the thought of Hinata fucking him. He may not be as big as Kuroo or Tsukki, but what he lacks in size he makes up for with technique. Very,  _ very  _ good technique.

Kuroo definietely can’t help the sad moan that hurls its way past his lips. “I know! I miss it so much!” He laments.

Hinata bites his lip, smiling back at him, and Kuroo would flip him off if it wasn’t so sincere.

“Hinata, bend Tsukki over in front of the camera. I wanna see both your faces when you come.”

_ “Tch,”  _ Tsukki replies, glaring at the camera and bouncing a few times on Hinata’s cock which had stopped all movement by this time.  _ “If you both are going to continue this conversation,”  _ he snaps, punctuating his words with a hard roll of his hips every time he hits bottom,  _ “I’ll just get myself off. Don’t mind me.” _

Kuroo stifles his laughter, not wanting to frustrate the blonde bombshell fucking himself on his other boyfriend’s cock any more than necessary. However, seconds after declaring he intended to come without Hinata’s help—mostly without Hinata’s help—Tsukki gives an undignified squawk when the smaller of the two suddenly heaves his hips up and forward, sending the tall blonde to his hands and knees.

Hinata scoots himself out from under Tsukki amidst curses and a sharp glare, grinning back at his boyfriend without an ounce of guilt.

_ “Sorry, Kei,”  _ he simpers, the twinkle in his eyes giving away the lie.

_ “Yeah, yeah, whatev-“ _ Tsukki’s sarcasm is left unfinished as Hinata grips him by the hips, slipping back in, hard.

_ “Holy shit, Shō,”  _ Tsukki groans.

“Oh yeah, that’s perfect,” Kuroo praises, and Hinata glances at him, the smile stretching across his face more than telling Kuroo how pleased he is that Kuroo’s happy. He begins to rock into Tsukki with purpose, the lanky blonde singing his praises as Hinata searches for his prostate.

Kuroo’s hips cant against his chair, his body reacting involuntarily to the visual stimulation as he thrusts into nothing. His sweats brush against the crown of his dick, too little friction, and too much frustration. He wants to come so bad. To wrap his hand around his girth and fuck himself as he watches his two, beautiful boyfriends fuck each other.

“God I want you both so bad…fuck, I wish I was there. I  _ need  _ to be there,” he growls, his sharp eyes darting from one face to the other, taking in their wrecked, fucked out expressions. 

_ “Wha-what would you do if you were?” _ Tsukki stares at him through the screen, his honey eyes blown wide and black with lust. They remind Kuroo of an eclipse and,  _ holy shit  _ does he want to stare into those eyes in person.

Kuroo groans, his mind races with all the dirty, debauched ways he wants to ruin them both.

“I’d have three fingers up Shōyō’s ass, opening him up as he fucks your brains out Kei. Then when he was ready, I’d sink into him and fuck the both of you until you couldn’t walk straight.”

Two sets of eyes stare at him, jaws slack from surprise...need...some emotion Kuroo is too unfocused to identify. They must be blown away by the utterance of their given names, something Kuroo never uses. Hinata’s hips have slowed to a stop, but neither are complaining. He stares right back at them, and he knows that his own expression is nothing but animal hunger.

“I want you, Shō. I want to feel you beneath my fingertips, to feel your body slick against mine. I want to bury my cock so far in your ass, Kei will feel it. I want to make you scream so loud, fuck you until I blow my load so hard inside you.”

That was a lot of words. Kuroo knows it, and most of it he couldn’t repeat back to you if asked. But at this moment, watching them, hearing them,  _ wanting  _ them, he doesn’t want to do this anymore.

“Please, Shōyō, I’m so sorry for being a dick and getting with Kei behind your back. But I can’t take anymore, I need you both. It’s killing me.”

For a moment no one says anything. Then Hinata rises up to squat behind Tsukki, resuming his thrust, all self-control gone. Tsukki is caught off guard, an unsual thing for him, but obviously not an unpleasant experience judging by the way his mouth drops open even further, his screams of pleasure making Kuroo’s speakers distort.

Kuroo can’t breathe, his lungs are burning and his heart pounds behind his ribs hard enough he’s afraid they will crack.

_ “Want you, want you, want you…” _ Hinata repeats like a broken record, his eyes locked on Kuroo.

Kuroo whines. Like a needy bitch in heat, he keens in despair and lust. He’s not even embarrassed.

_ “Touch yourself Tetsurō. Let us ssee you and c-come with us…” _

Kuroo doesn’t need anymore permission than that. Hinata wasn’t even finished with the first sentence before he pushes back his chair, yanks down his shorts, and grabs hold of his dick. He spits in his hand, refusing take the time to seek out his lube and possibly ruin this moment. Kuroo strokes himself hard and fast, matching the pace of Hinata’s hips.

The sounds filtering through his speakers are loud and lewd, flesh slapping against flesh, wet and slick. Kuroo moans loudly, reaching to turn up the volume, not caring if his neighbors are grossed out by the sounds of porn.

_ “Yesss…”  _ Tsukki hisses, eyes glued to the screen. He licks his lips as he stares between Kuroo’s legs, and watching that sinful pink tongue brush against pink lips makes Kuroo’s cock throb. Kuroo moans again, he’s so close.

Kuroo’s eyes dart up to Hinata, brown eyes staring back at him with smoldering heat. Kuroo’s hand moves just a bit faster. 

“Is it good, Shō? Is he tight? You look so fucking hot fucking Kei!”

_ “Bet I’d look better swallowing your huge cock,”  _ he pants, smirking back at Kuroo before his mouth curls around a low, broken moan. 

Kuroo answers him with a whine, biting his lip and fighting to keep his eyes open. He’s now fucking into his fist, hips pitsoning to meet the pace of his curled fingers. He tightens his thumb and finger, the soft head of his cock popping between them with a soft, wet  _ schlerp.  _ It feels so fucking good, but Kuroo wants more. He wants to feel the heat of two extra bodies writhing around him, skin wet and hot, fingers clawing at flesh. He wants to feel the hard, yet supple muscle of Tsukki’s thighs and taste the sweat on Hinata’s pale skin. He wants to feel their tongues and lips on his nipples, between his legs, in his ass.

In his position in his chair, Kuroo can’t finger himself and he groans in frustration.he wants to feel as full as Tsukki looks. “So unfair, so unfair,” he pants desperately, barely above a whisper, watching as Tsukki collapses onto his forearms, no longer able to hold himself up. His hoarse moans reverberate around Kuroo’s room, bouncing around in Kuroo’s skull, the deep voice breaking on syllables that sound an awful lot like  _ Tetsurō.  _ It makes Kuroo  _ burn  _ with want. 

_ “C’mon, Tetsu,”  _ Shōyō grunts and gasps,  _ “Wanna...wanna watch you come...wanna wa-watch you come all over yourself while I fuck Kei into a coma…” _

_ “FUCK YES!”  _ Tsukki hollers, he’s not even teasing now, all mischief and trouble sapped from him by the dick plunging into his ass. His expression is nothing but pure fucked out need.

Kei is the first to come, reaching between his legs to stroke his own cock. Kuroo would love to watch Tsukki fist his cock, watch him come on the bed in thick opaque stripes. Truthfully, he’d rather be there, mouth wide open as Tsukki milks himself into Kuroo’s waiting mouth. Unfortunately, Tsukki’s position hides his action, though the jerking of his arm is telling enough. Still, despite the lack of view, imagining himself there in front of the sexy blonde, waiting to swallow his come, fuels Kuroo’s impending orgasm.

He follows Tsukki, enraptured by the placid look on his face; the way his skin flushed pink, his forehead smoothed out, and his swollen, smiling lips. Kuroo moans long and low, the sound like distant thunder barreling from his chest. He strokes his dick, slow and gripping himself tightly, fucking himself through it as the sensation washes through him like warm honey, intense and turning his bones to liquid. It’s the best orgasm he’s had in weeks. Come spills over his hand like the slow crawl of molten lava from a volcano, a few drops landing on his stomach and chest.

Before long he’s shaking from over stimulation, and he releases his quickly softening cock. He glances up at Hinata who's watching him with unrestrained desire, eyes hazy and wide, and expression clouded with frustration and pleasure. 

Kuroo blinks at him, Hinata hasn’t come yet. A smirk slowly grows on Kuroo’s face, he knows how to send him over the edge.

He raises his Come covered fingers to his lips, sinking one into his mouth. His eyelids lower, giving Hinata a sultry look as he hums in pleasure like the taste of his own come is the best thing since sliced bread.

He pops the finger out of his mouth and grins, looking at Hinata through his sweat dampened hair, “I could be tasting you right now.” He licks his lips.

And that’s it for Hinata. He growls, thrusting hard into Tsukki who’s nearly limp and uttering soft whimpers, then he goes stiff, rolling his hips in short bursts as he cries out, spilling into the condom. Hinata keeps his eyes locked on Kuroo, using Tsukki to drain him of every ounce of come. 

Soon enough he finished, letting go of Tsukki who slumps onto the bed, his ass still somewhat up in the air. Hinata falls to his rear, catching himself on his elbows, his head knocking lightly into the wall. Kuroo can see the soft, pink head of his dick occluded by the shiny slick condom.

Nobody says anything for a while, everyone trying to regain their bearings. Kuroo swallows again and grimaces at the taste of his come going bad in his mouth. He’s the first to make a move and break the comfortable tension that exists between them even from across town. He pushes off off his chair, sending it rolling back a few feet behind him. Out of the view of the camera, Kuroo wipes his hand off with tissues he keeps near his bed. He’d made good use of them over the last few weeks, and he silently thanks God that from now on he won’t only be using them to clean himself off. He tossed the used paper into a nearby trash can and sits back down, scooting closer to the camera. Both Hinata and Tsukki are still resting in bed, though they look as if they’d made themselves more comfortable. 

It’s not long after Kuroo cleans up that Hinata starts moving. He climbs over Tsukki with careful movements, then slides off the used condom, tying it off and trashing it off camera. Moments later, when he returns, he’s carrying bottles of water. 

Things have been pretty silent, and Kuroo has been content to watch them since their both still naked and so pretty. Hinata taps Tsukki with a bottle, and the blonde jumps at the sensation, throwing a curse toward Hinata. He smiles back as Tsukki unscrews the lid and drinks like he hasn’t had water in years.

They both remain silent until Kuroo shatters it, “When can I see you both?”

Hinata turns his intense gaze to the computer screen. For a moment he just stares at Kuroo. Kuroo holds his breath, mesmerized by the severity of the look. It’s not angry, it’s more contemplative than anything. Still, Kuroo can’t get a read on him.

Eventually, Hinata’s expression softens and he moves closer to his own computer.

_ “Goodnight, Kuroo.” _ And the screen goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if you were hoping for angst and emotional development. Like I said, porn. LOL
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed. They really help. Also, come see me on Tumblr if you want; bluelikewords. I'm too lazy to link my blog. It's really boring and all I do is shit post, but hey, we can scream about Haikyuu together, if you want. 
> 
> BIMB :)


End file.
